Percico
by purplepegasus2000
Summary: Typical Percico fluff. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Please review!


Percico

Nico gazed at Percy. The Sea Prince was chatting to Frank and Hazel easily, seemingly oblivious to Nico's glances. Nico cursed himself inwardly for falling in love with him, for all the pain that his feelings brought him. And the worst thing? Percy didn't have a freakin CLUE! And there was no stupid way he would be interested in Nico anyway, no stupid way he would leave "perfect Annabeth", no way he was stupidly gay, like some stupid person he knew. It was so FRUSTRATING, seeing that tall body, long limbs, soft black hair, and those EYES everyday, knowing he would never own them. They were a beautiful greenish blue, like captive pools of the sea sparkling and shimmering in those pupils. Nico and his inhibition would melt at the sight of them, rendering him speechless for a few seconds, before snapping out of it and screaming at him or something, for no apparent reason. Those beautiful eyes would fill with hurt, and he would turn away. When Percy walked away, confused and lonely, Nico would hug his pillow and sob. Nico hated seeing himself like this, hated what he did to Percy, hated his feelings, hated his stupid self.

Percy listened to Frank and Hazel, only half paying attention, very aware of two black eyes boring into the back of his head. He didn't dare turn around, scared that the Ghost King would run away. He thought back to all those times Nico had pushed him away. When Percy would pluck up the courage to try and start a conversation with the son of Hades. Often he would just be concerned about him and ask him a simple "are you okay?", Even then, Nico would glare at him and scream for him to go away. When he walked away, confuse and hurt, he would hear a strange noise coming from Nico's room….almost like muffled sobs. He couldn't make sense of it, and he would ache to turn back and comfort him, but he never dared, and forced himself to keep on walking. It tore at him. Nico was one of his best friends, and it broke him to see him like this. When he finally risked a glance over his shoulder, he saw the lean boy glaring at the ground. He never seemed to smile these days, let alone laugh. Percy missed those expressions on his face. It made his black eyes shine, and his face light up. Percy had no idea what his true feelings toward Nico was, but it was more than merely friends. He had a suspicion that it was Annabeth that started Nico's resentment. But the truth was, he and Annabeth had decided that they weren't really meant for each other. Every time he looked at her, he only saw a caring sister, and he couldn't imagine doing anything else towards her than the chaste kisses that they only occasionally shared. Their relationship was going nowhere, so they had broken it off. If only he could get close enough to Nico to tell him that. He would do anything to see those eyes light up again. The Argo II reached land. Nico trudged off it hastily. For some reason, he started to run. Away from all of them. Percy tugged himself away from Hazel and Leo, muttering an excuse, and tore after him.

"Nico! Wait!", Percy yelled desperately as he sprinted after the small dark figure. "No! Go Away!" he responded harshly. "You don't understand! Stop following me!". He slowed, and let out a small choked sound. Percy caught up, huffing. He grabbed hold of Nico's arm, determined not to let him slip away. "Why do you hate me so much? Why do you keep pushing me away? Why?". Nico was silent. "Nico, goddamit, just TELL ME ALREADY!". A hint of anger had entered his hurt voice. "Nico listen, if it's Annabeth, we broke it off, ok? She's all yours, alright? Please, Nico-", "I LOVE YOU!" he half screamed. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE EFFECT YOU HAVE ON ME, AND IT'S JUST NOT NATURAL! I'M A FREAK! IT'S NOT ANNABETH, IT'S y…yo..u", he broke down, sobbing. Percy looked stunned. "Oh, Nico", he said gently. "You shoulda just told me earlier!". He tilted his head up, and kissed him, warm and loving. Nico squeaked. "you're not a freak", he said firmly. "Because I love you too".


End file.
